muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet Show Theme
The Muppet Show Theme, which was shown at the beginning of every episode of The Muppet Show, evolved visually over the course of the show's five seasons even though it stayed substantially the same, musically. Season One Opening The first version of the theme began with Kermit the Frog appearing inside the O'' of ''The Muppet Show logo, announcing the guest star and then leaving before the sign was raised to reveal the theater's curtain. As the orchestra, including Crazy Harry on triangle, began to play the theme in the pit, a kickline of chorus girls (including Miss Piggy, Janice, and Trumpet Girl) entered singing from stage right, followed by a kickline of males (including Boppity and Gloat) from stage left. Afterwards, the curtains parted to reveal Fozzie Bear telling a different joke each week. Kermit then introduced the guest star, who was subsequently shown among an assortment of Muppets, before singing the last verse from the front of a set of cake-like risers. Kermit and the chorus of Muppets raised their arms as the song finished and the logo was lowered again. The Great Gonzo finished the theme by attempting to hit the O'' like a gong, with a different result each week. The original, unaired pilot episodes for episodes 101 and 102 featured a longer version of the theme. This earliest version of the theme had different shots of the chorus girls and men, an additional verse sung by a kickline of monsters and creatures, and T.R. the Rooster (performed by Frank Oz instead of Jerry Nelson) introducing Kermit, who then showcased a song by Wayne and Wanda, a dance, and a joke told by Fozzie before introducing the guest, who sang a verse of the theme. Episode 103 featured the standard Season One theme but featured an extra verse after the guest star introduction, in which Kermit previewed a clip from the ''Comedy Tonight number. This is the only episode in which a clip from the show was seen in the opening. Jim Henson thought that the first season's opening was too low budget, so when he bought the distribution rights to the show in the 1980s, he replaced the original opening with the Season Two opening, except for Episode 103 and Episode 106, which were paired with the Season Five opening. The Season One openings were restored in The Muppet Show Season One DVDs. Season Two Opening This was the only version of the theme to be completely different from a previous version. It again began with Kermit introducing the guest star from inside the O'', but this time he stayed perched in the sign as it was lifted into the rafters. The curtain was then raised, revealing a series of arches that would become strongly associated with the show. After Rowlf played a bit of music on the piano and Zoot blew a note his saxaphone, a group of full-bodied monsters (including Sweetums, Timmy and a Mutation) walked on-stage, followed by a group of females and then males, each group singing its own verse. Statler and Waldorf followed with a new wisecrack each week in place of Fozzie's joke. Instead of the finishing the song on the risers, Kermit was shown seated in the arches with the rest of the cast. Gonzo appeared inside the ''O of the logo as it was lowered in front of the arches and blew what would become his trademark bugle, with a different result each week. Season Three Opening The third season's opening was similar to the second season's theme, the only differences being the initials shots of Zoot and Rowlf and an added shot in which the audience asked "Why don't you get things started?" Starting this season, some episodes had a special scene during the opening that took place either backstage or in the orchestra, in place of a comment by Statler and Waldorf. The Loretta Lynn episode from this season is the only episode with a completely different opening sequence. Season Four Opening This is the shortest opening from the show's run. The shots of the women and men singing in the arches were replaced by a single shot of men (on a top row of arches) and women (on a bottom row of arches) singing one short verse. The rest of the opening remained unchanged from the third season's opening. Season Five Opening The shot of Rowlf and Zoot was replaced again in the fifth season. This opening reverted to having the women and men sing two different verses, although the shot was changed from the second and third season's openings. Statler and Waldorf then sang a verse, which was the same in each season 5 episode. This was followed by a shot of the orchestra that showed Animal on drums, and Lips and Trumpet Girl playing the trumpet and trombone, respectively. This was followed by a shot of a few rows of arches filled with characters saying "And now let's get things started" and a shot of the audience asking to get things started. The remainder of the theme stayed the same as prior versions. Extended Album Version An extended version of the Muppet Show theme was recorded between season 1 and 2 for a 45RPM record. The arrangements are similar to the season 2 opening, but it still features a joke from Fozzie and Kermit's introduction verse. Kermit introduces Miss Piggy, who karatechops him. This is followed by an instrumental break (in which Kermit introduces Animal as a "record breaking drummer"; Animal then attempts to break the record album). The theme then modulates to the final verse. The second half of this version of the theme (without kazoo solo and dialogue) was used as the theme for The Muppet Show Music Album. Category:Muppet Songs